


Cthulu Strikes Again

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unfortunate encounter with an Ancient device</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cthulu Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sga kinkmeme. Prompt was: Writer's choice as to how and where Rodney starts to grow tentacles. Be creative!

Rodney could not believe this. He was going to _kill_ Edwards. "What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled as Zelenka pushed him down the hallway.

"Get checked now," Zelenka said. "Yell later."

"He gave me _tentacles_ , Radek. _Tentacles_! What the hell am I supposed to do with tentacles?"

"So, I hear - holy fuck!" said John as he got a look at Rodney's face. "You look like Cthulu."

"Oh, great. Now I look like one of the Elder Gods. There better be a way to fix this!"

They made it to the infirmary door without meeting anyone else, but the look of horror on Keller's face would stay in Rodney's memory for a very long time. "Yes, I know. Can we _fix_ this, please?"

"Of course, Rodney," she said, putting a comforting look on her face and gesturing towards the gurney.

Two hours later, she no longer looked comforting; just frustrated. "The device doesn't seem intended to remove them," she said.

"Fine, so we know that medicine is still voodoo. Radek?" Rodney said.

"Doctor Keller appears to be correct," said Zelenka. "But we will find a way. You need to be patient. Perhaps go and eat something?"

"I'm not leaving the infirmary until these things are off my face," said Rodney.

"Yes, actually you are," said Keller. "None of my nurses have time to fetch food for you. Go eat, Rodney, and then take the evening off. Give Radek and I some time to figure this out."

Rodney was just warming up for another round of arguing when John slid his hand under Rodney's arm. For the first time, Rodney realized that he was the only one who'd meet his eyes.

"Come on, Rodney. I'll pick up some food for you and bring it to your room."

Sighing, Rodney said, "Fine. But you have to protect from the marines who think we're being invaded by aliens."

John laughed and led him out of the infirmary.


End file.
